


Sharp

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, M/M, PWP, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 07:45:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: They do work.





	Sharp

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for anon’s “Top Noctis likes to to lay back and let his partner do all the hard work of riding his dick” prompt on [the FFXV kinkmeme](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4747.html?thread=10048907#cmt10048907).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Loqi sinks to the bottom, and Noctis hisses in delight, fingers digging deeper into Loqi’s naked hips as the raw _pleasure_ snakes through him. He’d almost forgotten how good it felt to be swallowed up, enveloped in the soft heat of Loqi’s body. Loqi seems overcome by it too. He shivers atop Noctis, hands splayed across Noctis’ chest. His head droops as he takes a minute just to _breathe_. Noctis lets him have that. Noctis lets him adjust. And when the wait’s too much, Noctis slaps his ass and orders, “Move.”

“You move,” Loqi snarls back, suddenly all back to life. His hips buck forward almost angrily, like he’s trying to punish Noctis, but it only makes Noctis see stars behind his eyes. Loqi’s just as tight as Noctis remembers—tighter, even. It’s the only good thing about hosting the Niflheim delegation. Noctis hates the long meetings, the boring dinners, the nauseating small talk, but _this_ makes it all worth it.

Loqi touched his thigh under the table after a particularly biting comment. Noctis dragged him behind a pillar later and resisted biting his ear, instead just growling into it a time. Loqi showed up, just like he always does. He came into Noctis’ quarters, stripped right down, and climbed right on, scowling the whole time and still looking hot as hell.

That fire is the best part. That energy enables Noctis to have it all his way—to do nothing but lie back and let his partner ride his cock. Loqi doesn’t look happy about it, but Loqi never looks happy about anything. Loqi rocks his hips again and finally lifts up on his creamy thighs, lube-slicked hole dragging along Noctis’ girth. He hovers in the air for half a second, glaring down at Noctis through half-lidded eyes. Then he drops all his weight back down, and Noctis groans out his approval. 

Loqi has to be the one to do it again. He picks up, pushes down, works himself into a steady rhythm, grinding on with a sensual sway of his perfect hips. Noctis lets his hands roam that lovely body—traces Loqi’s slender waist and down around his thighs, even running up to squeeze his pecs—Loqi’s rosy nipples pebble easily beneath his greedy fingers. Noctis never gives real _support_ , just plays with what he wants. Loqi clicks his tongue and randomly goads, “Lazy ass.”

Noctis reaches around to pat Loqi’s impaled cheek and joke, “Tight ass.” Loqi flushes a pretty crimson and sneers with all his teeth. Noctis vaguely wants to kiss him but doesn’t want to bother sitting up or reward his poor behaviour. 

On the way to Loqi’s cock, Noctis diverts to the jut of Loqi’s hipbones. He traces them with his thumbs instead. Loqi doesn’t touch himself, just stares at Noctis like he can will Noctis to do it. He can’t. And the more that proves true, the harder he pounds himself into Noctis’ cock, taking his fury out in the form of vigorous sex. It makes his hard cock slap against Noctis’ stomach, bouncing up with each thrust. Noctis does sort of _want_ to play with it.

But then Loqi mutters, “You’re such an arrogant prick—I don’t know why I do this.”

Noctis flashes a grin, smug but maybe charming, that deepens Loqi’s blush. He coolly suggest, “Because you love riding my dick.”

Loqi scrunches up his nose. It just makes him cuter. And that puts Noctis in a benevolent mood, so he reaches down to Loqi’s cock, finally wrapping his fingers around it. He strokes it dryly, and Loqi seems to like the burn—he shudders and whimpers, channel clenching tight around Noctis’ cock. It wracks a languid moan out of Noctis. He strokes Loqi harder, erratic and rough, and Loqi breaks, whining and shamelessly humping his hand. Loqi even stutters a broken, “ _Noct_ —”

And then he breaks off in a cry, splattering all across Noctis’ stomach. Noctis pumps him through it, luxuriating in the spasms it causes—Loqi’s hole flutters around him, body practically heaving with the orgasm. That, mixed with the warm globs of cum across his chest and the gorgeous look on Loqi’s face, pulls Noctis over the edge. He spills himself into his condom, while Loqi blessedly rides him through it. Loqi’s going so hard now that it seems like he doesn’t know how to stop.

He does eventually. When Noctis is spent and flagging, Loqi slows, finally pausing to slump forward. Propping himself up on all fours above Noctis and still fully impaled, Loqi catches his breath. Noctis doesn’t have to readjust. He just gets to lie right where he was, right in bed: his favourite place and position. Just like any night. Except that Loqi’s a hundred times better than his fleshlight, even though his fleshlight never gives him attitude. 

In some ways, it probably helps. The passion Loqi ripples with makes up for Noctis’ apathetic tendencies. He thinks their dynamic works. But he doesn’t say that, just looks at Loqi until Loqi grumbles and climbs off, letting Noctis slip out of him. Noctis reaches down only long enough to rip off his condom and toss it at the bin. 

Realistically, Loqi should go. They’ve had their fun. He go to ride a prince, and it’s time to slink back off to the guest quarters and ultimately to his kingdom. But as with the last few visits, Loqi falls down into Noctis’ bed and burrows beneath the covers like a playful cat.

He even pretends they’re going to sleep apart. But then he inevitably breaks, rolling back and half draping himself across Noctis’ body. He’s a little sweatier than Noctis, but Noctis doesn’t mind the feeling, the heat, the smell. He doesn’t kick Loqi out.

He grunts, “Get the light,” and after Loqi begrudgingly does, Noctis rolls over to spoon him.


End file.
